Open Your Heart hikaru in wonder land
by Yucy The Sonic Girl
Summary: slo leanlo no se arrepentiran ^^


Card Captor Hikaru Por YUCY THE SONIC GIRL  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
=EL VIAJE =  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola a todos este es el primer fic ke ago desde ke Sali de la escuela para ser mas precisos desde la secundaria  
  
Mi ultima Web realizada esta en http://www.gratisweb.com/yamcha_love  
  
Este fic es una revoltura de todo espero sus comentarios kejas y /o lo ke se les ocurra y tambien no olviden visitar mi sitio Web ahí encontraran links a mis otras webs  
  
Bueno sin mas ke decir comencemos con este fic ke reitero espero ke sea de su agrado ^^  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 1 = EL VIAJE = LA CAPTURA DE LAS CARTAS CLOW Y EL TERRIBLE SECRETO DE HIKARU  
  
MEXICO DF  
  
HIKARU: HOLA A TODOS!!!! Como ya saben me llamo Hikaru tengo 17 y mi vida mas ke mas se compone de todas las cosas tristes ke le pasan a todos pero eso no importa solo kiero decirles ke tengo un par de amigos ke lo son todo para mi y los kiero mucho Ellos son lo mas importante para mi ^^  
  
He trabajado durante 4 años de mi vida para realizar mi yume y n me puede ir mejor  
  
Bueno yo creia ke me estaba yendo de maravilla pero me ekiboke y esta es la historia en este primer capitulo espero ke lo disfruten ^^  
  
Casa de Hikaru... Hora 7:15 PM Sotano... uno de tantos...  
  
Yo estaba haciendo limpieza cuando de repente de una pared se desprende el tapiz asi sin mas ni mas lo levanto y lo voltee para ver por ke de su caida y ke es lo ke veo .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Era como un circulo con garabatos . Ke raro... Mm. Ke dice aki ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Poder magico .. .. Ven a mi ..... .. .. .. .. ¿??? Ke kerra decir  
  
En ese momento aparecio un destello y desaparecio el papel la chica vio la pared de donde callo pero habia incrustada o enterrada entre el concreto una caja de madera ke realmente se veia antigua.  
  
Como pudo la saco de la pared , estaba realmente pesada ,  
  
Hikaru: esta realmente pesado. Ha! otra cosa mas-_- tiene un candado ' ke mas? Mm.  
  
Al momento de tocarlo se abre  
  
Hikaru: uh? Ke extraño bueno veamos ke tiene ... Uh un, un libro? ... haber ke tiene ... unas cartas ke de ke se trata esto ... bueno se ve ke las estaban escondiendo y facilmente tienen ahi unos 10 años bueno si yo tengo viviendo aki unos 17 mmm ya nose ... ke confuso Ç. ?  
  
Ke raro jamaz habia visto unas cartas negras... se ven tristes .Por ke sera?  
  
Esta dice .. .. .. .. .. .. Luz ? Hikaru? por ke dice eso?  
  
En ese momento se enciende el cuarto por un destello  
  
Ke paso?????????????  
  
Mejor me voy ya me dio cosa estar aki...  
  
  
  
En su recamara...  
  
  
  
Hikaru: ke impresión ke bueno ke ya todo acabo y espero ke jamas  
  
Las encuentren  
  
De pronto algo atrajo su mirada hacia una de las eskinas de la habitación  
  
Hikaru: las Cartas rancias del sotano caminando hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared   
  
De pronto la carta "Hikaru "salio del libro y se puso frente ella  
  
Carta: kien eres tu kien ha osado molestar a las cartas negras propiedad del mago Clow? CONTESTA!  
  
Hikaru: uh? Mejor dime tu ke esta pasando...  
  
Carta: cual es tu nombre?  
  
Hikaru  
  
Carta: ke clase de nombre es ese ¿?  
  
Hikaru: mira kien lo dice  
  
Carta: CALLATE! Humanos kien los kiere? Son tan pateticos  
  
Hikaru: ke ya me vas a decir ke pasa?  
  
Carta: si te callaras podria humana  
  
Hikaru: ya te dije ke me llamo Hikaru!  
  
Carta: si claro te aviso cuando me importe asi ke ya te callas ke ya me estoy desesperando  
  
Hikaru:.......  
  
Carta: bien asi me gusta... bien comencemos  
  
Tu humana nos has liberado del confinamiento El cual fue dado por el mago Clow  
  
Ahora tus eres kien se encargara de nuestro bienestar Y de nuestra alimentación y transformaciones  
  
Toma esa llave la ke tiene forma de espadita y di lo ke primero se te ocurra Asi serás totalmente nuestra dueña a según palabras del Gran mago Clow  
  
Buena suerte y adiós  
  
  
  
La imagen desaparece  
  
Hikaru: uh? Ke paso? Pero si ke pasa uh ya no se ...  
  
Bien are lo ke dijo pero lo ke no entiendo es eso de ke estaban en un confinamiento y a ke se referia con cuidarlas alimentarlas y trasformarlas  
  
  
  
La llave? A ver ke pasa Llave del libro.. Clow... Mirando la portada Dame el poder y el conocimiento Para poder cuidar de estas las cartas clow... LIBERATEEEEE!!!  
  
La pekeña llave krecio y se convirtioó en una gran espada  
  
  
  
De repente por uno de los grandes ventanales aparecen  
  
Dos figuras misteriosas una de hombre y mujer su acompañante  
  
1:mujer Tu eres la chica ke cayo del cielo?  
  
Hikaru: ke ¿ de ke me hablan?  
  
De repente se acerca el hombre y la toma del brazo destapandolo En el hay una marka ke mas bien parese tatuaje   
  
2:hombre tu eres el angel caido tu eres la forma humana de la angel ke cometio demasiadas travesuras y ke esta pagando en la tierra  
  
Hikaru: heeeeeee?  
  
si se ke el titulo dice ke es el terrible el secreto pero todo tiene su lado malo no? Asi ke sigan leyendo para ke sepan de lo se trata   
  
2:ademas de esa apariencia tan ... humana tambien tienes la original la de un angel pero ten cidado tienes ke ocultarla por ke seras blanco de otros angeles desertores ke te tienen como blanco  
  
1: asi ke tienes esta mision entregandole una carta  
  
2: cuidate nos vemos  
  
Hikaru: oigan! Kiero respuestas!  
  
Desapareserion antes de ke la chica terminara de hablar Hikaru: hay ke genial y ahora ke? Ya tengo dos problemas juntos KE VOY A HASER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
  
  
Bien nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo se cuidan y espero ke lo sigan leyendo  
  
Arigatou mina san 


End file.
